runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:9potterfan
My user talk page... RuneScape - Staff of Power Dear , You are invited to this wiki's third role-play story! And no, I'm not copying anyone with a battle. Instead, this one is about a group stationed in Burthorpe that is traveling up a mountain to find a legendery staff. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either seek the staff for good, or evil purposes. 2) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, Leaders of the Sea Hi 9potterfan, I would like to invite you to this wiki's first competition: Leaders of the Sea! All you need to do is enter an article about a navy that complies by the rules (they are on the main page), then create a link to it from the main page. You have until February 1st to enter a article. If you win, the page will be exhibited on the front page and the heading bar for a month! Hope you join! --Fegaxeyl 07:41, 19 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Random page It's actually quite easy - either copy the formula on my page or the Template:Poll page and then write down all or some of the articles you have created so far, like this: article name here . Make sure you put at the start and at the end. And there, you're done! --Fegaxeyl 19:03, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Re:Adamant Dragons Okay then.... 21:32, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Even though you didn't ask me... Role plays need a good concept. If you said "This role play is about people running around screaming", there's no basis for storytelling. Also, we tend to stick to one role-play active at a time, but it's happened in the past (Bank Heist was up through of the Rise of Angeror Trilogy) RE: You seem to be good at making RPs... This is copied and pasted from another message I left to someone else. I hope you didn't hope for something special. To start a role-play, you should do the following: *Think of the plot *Think of the title *Start making the article *Add " " to the bottom of the page and " " to the top. Remember not to confuse them. Though they are one character apart in name, they're different in use. *It helps to have a subsection for players to sign, a force deployment subsection (or whatever you would want to call it), a subsection for rules, a subsection for a short summary of the plot, and the subsection for the actual role-play. I'm guessing that "Asthalin" is a combination of Asgarnian and Misthalin. Am I right? 22:23, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Signature Before doing signing anywhere, add "" to the end of your signature. Everything after where you sign turns red otherwise. 03:02, 3 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Tips It's located at MediaWiki:Sitenotice. If you would like me to contribute, I can't. I'm more of a History Channel goer. 22:38, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Upload an image under the name of "Image:Wiki.png". 23:28, 29 March 2008 (UTC)